The molecular recognition of anionic guest species by positively charged or electron deficient neutral abiotic organic receptor molecules is a relatively new area of chemical investigation. Only a few classes of anion receptor ligands have been reported, including Lewis acid-containing ligands, ammonium quaternary salts, protonated polyamines, and guanidines. The latter positively charged pH-dependent class of host form strong and sometimes selective complexes with a variety of anions including the binding of linear dicarboxylates with chain length selectivity.
In relevant patent art, U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,599 discloses class of redox responsive anion receptors that include the (C.sub.5 H.sub.4).sub.2 M.sup.+ moiety as part of a macrocycle host structure that is capable of binding an anionic guest, where M is a metal ion having at least two valence states, and the host is capable of complexing with a larger fraction of the guest when M is in one of the valance states as compared to the other.
It would be desirable to produce a redox responsive class of anion receptor, especially of acyclic and macrocyclic polycobalticinium based systems.
It would be further desirable to produce a redox responsive class of anion receptor that achieves solution recognition of anions.
To achieve the foregoing and other objects and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the class of compounds, method of manufacture, and method of use of this invention may comprise the following.